May 14
Events *1264 – Battle of Lewes: Henry III of England is captured and forced to sign the Mise of Lewes, making Simon de Montfort the de facto ruler of England. *1509 – Battle of Agnadello: In northern Italy, French forces defeat the Venetians. *1607 – Jamestown, Virginia is settled as an English colony. *1608 – The Protestant Union is founded in Auhausen. *1610 – Henry IV of France is assassinated, bringing Louis XIII to the throne. *1643 – Four-year-old Louis XIV becomes King of France upon the death of his father, Louis XIII. *1747 – War of the Austrian Succession: A British fleet under Admiral George Anson defeats the French at the First Battle of Cape Finisterre. *1787 – In Philadelphia, delegates convene a Constitutional Convention to write a new Constitution for the United States; George Washington presides. *1796 – Edward Jenner administers the first smallpox inoculation. *1800 – The process of the U.S. Government moving the United States capital city from Philadelphia to Washington, D.C. begins. *1804 – The Lewis and Clark Expedition departs from Camp Dubois and begins its historic journey by traveling up the Missouri River. *1811 – Paraguay: Pedro Juan Caballero, Fulgencio Yegros and José Gaspar Rodríguez de Francia start actions to depose the Spanish governor *1836 – The Treaties of Velasco are signed in Velasco, Texas. *1863 – American Civil War: The Battle of Jackson takes place. *1868 – Boshin War: The Battle of Utsunomiya Castle ends as former Tokugawa shogunate forces withdraw northward to Aizu by way of Nikkō. *1870 – The first game of rugby in New Zealand is played in Nelson between Nelson College and the Nelson Rugby Football Club. *1878 – The last witchcraft trial held in the United States begins in Salem, Massachusetts, after Lucretia Brown, an adherent of Christian Science, accused Daniel Spofford of attempting to harm her through his mental powers. *1879 – The first group of 463 Indian indentured laborers arrives in Fiji aboard the . *1913 – Governor of New York William Sulzer approves the charter for the Rockefeller Foundation, which begins operations with a $100 million donation from John D. Rockefeller. *1925 – Virginia Woolf's novel Mrs Dalloway is published. *1931 – Five unarmed civilians are killed in the Ådalen shootings, as the Swedish military is called in to deal with protesting workers. *1935 – The Philippines ratifies an independence agreement. *1939 – Lina Medina becomes the youngest confirmed mother in medical history at the age of five. *1940 – World War II: Rotterdam is bombed by the German Luftwaffe. * 1940 – World War II: The Battle of the Netherlands ends with the Netherlands surrendering to Germany. *1943 – World War II: A Japanese submarine sinks off the coast of Queensland. *1948 – Israel is declared to be an independent state and a provisional government is established. Immediately after the declaration, Israel is attacked by the neighboring Arab states, triggering the 1948 Arab–Israeli War. *1951 – Trains run on the Talyllyn Railway in Wales for the first time since preservation, making it the first railway in the world to be operated by volunteers. *1955 – Cold War: Eight Communist bloc countries, including the Soviet Union, sign a mutual defense treaty called the Warsaw Pact. *1961 – Civil Rights Movement: The Freedom Riders bus is fire-bombed near Anniston, Alabama, and the civil rights protesters are beaten by an angry mob. *1970 – Andreas Baader is freed from custody by Ulrike Meinhof, Gudrun Ensslin and others, a pivotal moment in the formation of The Red Army Faction. *1973 – Skylab, the United States' first space station, is launched. *1988 – Carrollton bus collision: A drunk driver traveling the wrong way on Interstate 71 near Carrollton, Kentucky, United States hits a converted school bus carrying a church youth group. Twenty-seven die in the crash and ensuing fire. *2004 – The Constitutional Court of South Korea overturns the impeachment of President Roh Moo-hyun. *2012 – Agni Air Flight CHT crashes near Jomsom Airport in Jomsom, Nepal, after a failed go-around, killing 15 people. Births *1316 – Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1378) *1414 – Francis I, Duke of Brittany (d. 1450) *1553 – Margaret of Valois (d. 1615) *1574 – Francesco Rasi, Italian singer-songwriter, theorbo player, and poet (d. 1621) *1592 – Alice Barnham, wife of statesman Francis Bacon (d. 1650) *1630 – Katakura Kagenaga, Japanese samurai (d. 1681) *1652 – Johann Philipp Förtsch, German composer (d. 1732) *1657 – Sambhaji, Indian emperor (d. 1689) *1666 – Victor Amadeus II of Sardinia (d. 1732) *1679 – Peder Horrebow, Danish astronomer and mathematician (d. 1764) *1699 – Hans Joachim von Zieten, Prussian general (d. 1786) *1701 – William Emerson, English mathematician and academic (d. 1782) *1710 – Adolf Frederick, King of Sweden (d. 1771) *1725 – Ludovico Manin, French politician, Doge of Venice (d. 1802) *1727 – Thomas Gainsborough, English painter (d. 1788) *1737 – George Macartney, 1st Earl Macartney, Irish-English politician and diplomat, Governor of Grenada (d. 1806) *1752 – Timothy Dwight IV, American minister, theologian, and academic (d. 1817) * 1752 – Albrecht Thaer, German agronomist and author (d. 1828) *1761 – Samuel Dexter, American lawyer and politician, 4th United States Secretary of War, 3rd United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1816) *1771 – Robert Owen, Welsh businessman and social reformer (d. 1858) * 1771 – Thomas Wedgwood, English photographer (d. 1805) *1781 – Friedrich Ludwig Georg von Raumer, German historian and academic (d. 1873) *1794 – Fanny Imlay, daughter of British feminist Mary Wollstonecraft (d. 1816) *1814 – Charles Beyer, German-English engineer, co-founded Beyer, Peacock and Company (d. 1876) *1817 – Alexander Kaufmann, German poet and educator (d. 1893) *1820 – James Martin, Irish-Australian politician, 6th Premier of New South Wales (d. 1886) *1830 – Antonio Annetto Caruana, Maltese archaeologist and author (d. 1905) *1832 – Rudolf Lipschitz, German mathematician and academic (d. 1903) *1851 – Anna Laurens Dawes, American author and suffragist (d. 1938) *1852 – Henri Julien, Canadian illustrator (d. 1908) *1863 – John Charles Fields, Canadian mathematician, founder of the Fields Medal (d. 1932) *1867 – Kurt Eisner, German journalist and politician, Prime Minister of Bavaria (d. 1919) *1868 – Magnus Hirschfeld, German physician and sexologist (d. 1935) *1869 – Arthur Rostron, English captain (d. 1940) *1872 – Elia Dalla Costa, Italian cardinal (d. 1961) *1878 – J. L. Wilkinson, American baseball player and manager (d. 1964) *1879 – Fred Englehardt, American jumper (d. 1942) *1880 – Wilhelm List, German field marshal (d. 1971) *1881 – Lionel Hill, Australian politician, 30th Premier of South Australia (d. 1963) * 1881 – George Murray Hulbert, American judge and politician (d. 1950) *1885 – Otto Klemperer, German composer and conductor (d. 1973) *1887 – Ants Kurvits, Estonian general and politician, 10th Estonian Minister of War (d. 1943) *1893 – Louis Verneuil, French actor and playwright (d. 1952) *1897 – Sidney Bechet, American saxophonist, clarinet player, and composer (d. 1959) * 1897 – Ed Ricketts, American biologist and ecologist (d. 1948) *1899 – Charlotte Auerbach, German-Jewish Scottish folklorist, geneticist, and zoologist. (d.1994) * 1899 – Pierre Victor Auger, French physicist and academic (d. 1993) * 1899 – Earle Combs, American baseball player and coach (d. 1976) *1900 – Hal Borland, American journalist and author (d. 1978) * 1900 – Walter Rehberg, Swiss pianist and composer (d. 1957) * 1900 – Leo Smit, Dutch pianist and composer (d. 1943) * 1900 – Edgar Wind, German-English historian, author, and academic (d. 1971) *1901 – Robert Ritter, German psychologist and physician (d. 1951) *1903 – Billie Dove, American actress (d. 1997) *1904 – Hans Albert Einstein, Swiss-American engineer and educator (d. 1973) * 1904 – Marcel Junod, Swiss physician and anesthesiologist (d. 1961) *1905 – Jean Daniélou, French cardinal and theologian (d. 1974) * 1905 – Herbert Morrison, American soldier and journalist (d. 1989) * 1905 – Antonio Berni, Argentinian painter, illustrator, and engraver (d. 1981) *1907 – Ayub Khan, Pakistani general and politician, 2nd President of Pakistan (d. 1974) * 1907 – Hans von der Groeben, German journalist and diplomat (d. 2005) *1908 – Betty Jeffrey, Australian nurse and author (d. 2000) *1909 – Godfrey Rampling, English sprinter and colonel (d. 2009) *1910 – Ken Viljoen, South African cricketer (d. 1974) * 1910 – Ne Win, Prime Minister of Burma (1958–60, 1962–74)(d. 2002) *1914 – Gul Khan Nasir, Pakistani journalist, poet, and politician (d. 1983) *1916 – Robert F. Christy, Canadian-American physicist and astronomer (d. 2012) * 1916 – Lance Dossor, English-Australian pianist and educator (d. 2005) * 1916 – Marco Zanuso, Italian architect and designer (d. 2001) *1917 – Lou Harrison, American composer and critic (d. 2003) * 1917 – Norman Luboff, American composer and conductor (d. 1987) *1919 – Solange Chaput-Rolland, Canadian journalist and politician (d. 2001) * 1919 – John Hope, American soldier and meteorologist (d. 2002) *1921 – Richard Deacon, American actor and singer (d. 1984) *1922 – Franjo Tuđman, Yugoslav historian; later 1st President of Croatia (d. 1999) *1923 – Adnan Pachachi, Iraqi politician, Iraqi Minister of Foreign Affairs * 1923 – Mrinal Sen, Bangladeshi-Indian director, producer, and screenwriter *1925 – Sophie Kurys, American baseball player (d. 2013) * 1925 – Patrice Munsel, American soprano and actress (d. 2016) * 1925 – Boris Parsadanian, Armenian-Estonian violinist and composer (d. 1997) * 1925 – Al Porcino, American trumpet player (d. 2013) * 1925 – Ninian Sanderson, Scottish race car driver (d. 1985) *1926 – Eric Morecambe, English actor (d. 1984) *1927 – Herbert W. Franke, Austrian scientist and author *1928 – Dub Jones, American R&B bass singer (The Coasters) (d. 2000) * 1928 – Frederik H. Kreuger, Dutch engineer, author, and academic (d. 2015) * 1928 – Brian Macdonald, Canadian dancer and choreographer (d. 2014) *1929 – Barbara Branden, Canadian-American author (d. 2013) * 1929 – Henry McGee, English actor and singer (d. 2006) * 1929 – Gump Worsley, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2007) *1930 – William James, Australian general and physician (d. 2015) *1931 – Alvin Lucier, American composer and academic *1932 – Robert Bechtle, American lithographer and painter *1933 – Siân Phillips, Welsh actress and singer *1935 – Rudi Šeligo, Slovenian playwright and politician (d. 2004) *1936 – Bobby Darin, American singer-songwriter and actor (d. 1973) * 1936 – Dick Howser, American baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 1987) *1938 – Robert Boyd, English pediatrician and academic *1939 – Rupert Neudeck, German journalist and humanitarian (d. 2016) * 1939 – Troy Shondell, American singer-songwriter (d. 2016) *1940 – Chay Blyth, Scottish sailor and rower * 1940 – H. Jones, English colonel, Victoria Cross recipient (d. 1982) * 1940 – George Mathewson, Scottish banker and businessman *1941 – Ada den Haan, Dutch swimmer *1942 – Valeriy Brumel, Russian high jumper (d. 2003) * 1942 – Byron Dorgan, American lawyer and politician * 1942 – Alistair McAlpine, Baron McAlpine of West Green, English businessman and politician (d. 2014) * 1942 – Tony Pérez, Cuban-American baseball player and manager * 1942 – Malise Ruthven, Irish author and academic *1943 – Jack Bruce, Scottish-English singer-songwriter and bass player (d. 2014) * 1943 – L. Denis Desautels, Canadian accountant and civil servant * 1943 – Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson, Icelandic academic and politician, 5th President of Iceland * 1943 – Derek Leckenby, English pop-rock guitarist (Herman's Hermits) (d. 1994) * 1943 – Richard Peto, English statistician and epidemiologist *1944 – Gene Cornish, Canadian-American guitarist * 1944 – George Lucas, American director, producer, and screenwriter, founded Lucasfilm *1945 – Francesca Annis, English actress * 1945 – George Nicholls, English rugby player * 1945 – Yochanan Vollach, Israeli footballer *1946 – Sarah Hogg, Viscountess Hailsham, English economist and journalist *1947 – Al Ciner, American pop-rock guitarist (The American Breed) *1948 – Timothy Stevenson, English lawyer and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Oxfordshire * 1948 – Bob Woolmer, Indian-English cricketer and coach (d. 2007) *1949 – Sverre Årnes, Norwegian author, screenwriter, and director * 1949 – Walter Day, American game designer and businessman, founded Twin Galaxies * 1949 – Johan Schans, Dutch swimmer * 1949 – Klaus-Peter Thaler, German cyclist *1951 – Jay Beckenstein, American saxophonist *1952 – David Byrne, Scottish singer-songwriter, producer, and actor * 1952 – Michael Fallon, Scottish politician, Secretary of State for Defence * 1952 – Orna Grumberg, Israeli computer scientist and academic * 1952 – Raul Mälk, Estonian politician, 22nd Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs * 1952 – Wim Mertens, Belgian composer, countertenor vocalist, pianist, guitarist, and musicologist. * 1952 – Donald R. McMonagle, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut * 1952 – Robert Zemeckis, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1953 – Tom Cochrane, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1953 – Hywel Williams, Welsh politician *1955 – Marie Chouinard, Canadian dancer and choreographer * 1955 – Alasdair Fraser, Scottish fiddler * 1955 – Peter Kirsten, South African cricketer and rugby player * 1955 – Dennis Martínez, Nicaraguan baseball player and coach * 1955 – Jens Sparschuh, German author and playwright *1956 – Hazel Blears, English lawyer and politician, Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government * 1956 – Steve Hogarth, English singer-songwriter and keyboardist *1958 – Christine Brennan, American journalist and author * 1958 – Chris Evans, English-Australian politician, 26th Australian Minister for Employment * 1958 – Wilma Rusman, Dutch runner *1959 – Carlisle Best, Barbadian cricketer * 1959 – Patrick Bruel, French actor, singer, and poker player * 1959 – Markus Büchel, Liechtensteiner politician, 9th Prime Minister of Liechtenstein (d. 2013) * 1959 – Robert Greene, American author and translator * 1959 – John Holt, American football player (d. 2013) * 1959 – Rick Vaive, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1959 – Heather Wheeler, English politician *1960 – Anne Clark, English singer-songwriter and poet * 1960 – Alec Dankworth, English bassist and composer * 1960 – Frank Nobilo, New Zealand golfer * 1960 – Ronan Tynan, Irish tenor *1961 – David Quantick, English journalist and critic * 1961 – Tommy Rogers, American wrestler (d. 2015) * 1961 – Tim Roth, English actor and director * 1961 – Alain Vigneault, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1962 – Ian Astbury, English-Canadian singer-songwriter * 1962 – C.C. DeVille, American guitarist, songwriter, and actor * 1962 – Danny Huston, Italian-American actor and director *1963 – Pat Borders, American baseball player and coach * 1963 – David Yelland, English journalist and author *1964 – James M. Kelly, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut * 1964 – Suzy Kolber, American sportscaster and producer * 1964 – Alan McIndoe, Australian rugby league player * 1964 – Eric Peterson (musician), American guitarist and songwriter (Testament (band)) *1965 – Eoin Colfer, Irish author *1966 – Marianne Denicourt, French actress, director, and screenwriter * 1966 – Mike Inez, American rock bass player and songwriter (Alice In Chains) * 1966 – Fab Morvan, French singer-songwriter, dancer and model (Milli Vanilli) * 1966 – Raphael Saadiq, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer *1967 – Natasha Kaiser-Brown, American sprinter and coach * 1967 – Tony Siragusa, American football player and journalist *1969 – Cate Blanchett, Australian actress * 1969 – Sabine Schmitz, German race car driver and sportscaster * 1969 – Henry Smith, English politician * 1969 – Danny Wood, American singer-songwriter, record producer, and choreographer (New Kids on the Block) *1971 – Sofia Coppola, American director, producer, and screenwriter * 1971 – Martin Reim, Estonian footballer and manager *1972 – Mark Ruskell, Scottish politician * 1972 – Amma Asante, Dutch politician *1973 – Natalie Appleton, Canadian singer and actress * 1973 – Voshon Lenard, American basketball player * 1973 – Fraser Nelson, Scottish journalist * 1973 – Hakan Ünsal, Turkish footballer and sportscaster * 1973 – Julian White, English rugby player *1974 – Krister Axel, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1974 – Anu Välba, Estonian journalist *1975 – Nicki Sørensen, Danish cyclist *1976 – Hunter Burgan, American bass player * 1976 – Brian Lawrence, American baseball player and coach * 1976 – Martine McCutcheon, English actress and singer *1977 – Sophie Anderton, English model and actress * 1977 – Roy Halladay, American baseball player and coach * 1977 – Ada Nicodemou, Cypriot-Australian actress *1978 – Brent Harvey, Australian footballer * 1978 – Eddie House, American basketball player * 1978 – André Macanga, Angolan footballer and manager * 1978 – Gustavo Varela, Uruguayan footballer *1979 – Dan Auerbach, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer * 1979 – Edwige Lawson-Wade, French basketball player * 1979 – Clinton Morrison, English-Irish footballer * 1979 – Carlos Tenorio, Ecuadorian footballer *1980 – Zdeněk Grygera, Czech footballer * 1980 – Pavel Londak, Estonian footballer * 1980 – Eugene Martineau, Dutch decathlete * 1980 – Júlia Sebestyén, Hungarian figure skater * 1980 – Hugo Southwell, English-Scottish rugby player * 1980 – Joe van Niekerk, South African rugby player *1981 – Pranav Mistry, Indian computer scientist, invented SixthSense *1983 – Anahí, Mexican singer-songwriter, producer, and actress * 1983 – Keeley Donovan, English journalist * 1983 – Frank Gore, American football player * 1983 – Uroš Slokar, Slovenian basketball player * 1983 – Tatenda Taibu, Zimbabwean cricketer * 1983 – Amber Tamblyn, American actress *1984 – Gary Ablett, Jr., Australian footballer * 1984 – Luke Gregerson, American baseball player * 1984 – Olly Murs, English singer-songwriter * 1984 – Michael Rensing, German footballer * 1984 – Indrek Siska, Estonian footballer * 1984 – Mark Zuckerberg, American computer programmer and businessman, co-founded Facebook *1985 – Dustin Lynch, American singer-songwriter * 1985 – Sam Perrett, New Zealand rugby league player * 1985 – Simona Peycheva, Bulgarian gymnast * 1985 – Zack Ryder, American wrestler * 1986 – Andrea Bovo, Italian footballer * 1986 – Clay Matthews III, American football player * 1986 – Marco Motta, Italian footballer *1987 – Jeong Min-hyeong, South Korean footballer (d. 2012) * 1987 – Franck Songo'o, Cameroonian footballer * 1987 – François Steyn, South African rugby player *1988 – Jayne Appel, American basketball player *1989 – Rob Gronkowski, American football player * 1989 – Alina Talay, Belorussian hurdler *1993 – Miranda Cosgrove, American actress and singer * 1993 – Kristina Mladenovic, French tennis player * 1993 – Bence Rakaczki, Hungarian footballer (d. 2014) *1994 – Marcos Aoás Corrêa, Brazilian footballer * 1994 – Pernille Blume, Danish swimmer *1995 – Jonah Placid, Australian rugby player *1996 – Martin Garrix, Dutch musician & DJ Deaths * 649 – Pope Theodore I * 964 – Pope John XII (b. 927) *1080 – William Walcher, Bishop of Durham *1219 – William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke, English soldier and politician (b. 1147) *1470 – Charles VIII of Sweden (b. 1409) *1608 – Charles III, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1543) *1610 – Henry IV of France (b. 1553) *1643 – Louis XIII of France (b. 1601) *1649 – Friedrich Spanheim, Swiss theologian and academic (b. 1600) *1667 – Georges de Scudéry, French author, poet, and playwright (b. 1601) *1688 – Antoine Furetière, French scholar, lexicographer, and author (b. 1619) *1754 – Pierre-Claude Nivelle de La Chaussée, French playwright and producer (b. 1692) *1761 – Thomas Simpson, English mathematician and academic (b. 1710) *1847 – Fanny Mendelssohn, German pianist and composer (b. 1805) *1860 – Ludwig Bechstein, German author (b. 1801) *1873 – Gideon Brecher, Austrian physician and author (b. 1797) *1878 – Ōkubo Toshimichi, Japanese samurai and politician (b. 1830) *1881 – Mary Seacole, Jamaican-English nurse and author (b. 1805) *1889 – Volney Howard, American lawyer, jurist, and politician (b. 1809) *1893 – Ernst Kummer, German mathematician and academic (b. 1810) *1906 – Carl Schurz, German-American general, journalist, and politician, 13th United States Secretary of the Interior (b. 1829) *1912 – Frederick VIII of Denmark (b. 1843) * 1912 – August Strindberg, Swedish playwright, novelist, poet, essayist (b. 1849) *1918 – James Gordon Bennett, Jr., American journalist and publisher (b. 1841) *1919 – Henry J. Heinz, American businessman, founded the H. J. Heinz Company (b. 1844) *1923 – N. G. Chandavarkar, Indian jurist and politician (b. 1855) * 1923 – Charles de Freycinet, French engineer and politician, 43rd Prime Minister of France (b. 1828) *1931 – David Belasco, American director, producer, and playwright (b. 1853) *1934 – Lou Criger, American baseball player and manager (b. 1872) *1935 – Magnus Hirschfeld, German physician and sexologist (b. 1868) *1936 – Edmund Allenby, 1st Viscount Allenby, English field marshal and diplomat, British High Commissioner in Egypt (b. 1861) *1940 – Emma Goldman, Lithuanian author and activist (b. 1869) * 1940 – Menno ter Braak, Dutch author (b. 1902) *1943 – Henri La Fontaine, Belgian lawyer and author, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1854) *1945 – Heber J. Grant, American religious leader, 7th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1856) * 1945 – Wolfgang Lüth, Latvian-German captain (b. 1913) * 1945 – Isis Pogson, English astronomer and meteorologist (b. 1852) *1953 – Yasuo Kuniyoshi, American painter and photographer (b. 1893) *1954 – Heinz Guderian, Polish-German general (b. 1888) *1956 – Joan Malleson, English physician (b. 1889) *1957 – Marie Vassilieff, Russian-French painter (b. 1884) *1959 – Sidney Bechet, American saxophonist, clarinet player, and composer (b. 1897) * 1959 – Infanta Maria Antonia of Portugal (b. 1862) *1960 – Lucrezia Bori, Spanish soprano and actress (b. 1887) *1962 – Florence Auer, American actress and screenwriter (b. 1880) *1968 – Husband E. Kimmel, American admiral (b. 1882) *1969 – Enid Bennett, Australian-American actress (b. 1893) * 1969 – Frederick Lane, Australian swimmer (b. 1888) *1970 – Billie Burke, American actress and singer (b. 1884) *1973 – Jean Gebser, German linguist, philosopher, and poet (b. 1905) *1976 – Keith Relf, English singer-songwriter, harmonica player, and producer (b. 1943) *1979 – Jean Rhys, Dominican-English novelist (b. 1890) *1980 – Hugh Griffith, Welsh actor (b. 1912) *1982 – Hugh Beaumont, American actor (b. 1909) *1983 – Roger J. Traynor, American academic and jurist, 23rd Chief Justice of California (b. 1900) * 1983 – Miguel Alemán Valdés, Mexican politician, 46th President of Mexico (b. 1900) *1984 – Ted Hicks, Australian public servant and diplomat, Australian High Commissioner to New Zealand (b. 1910) * 1984 – Walter Rauff, German SS officer (b. 1906) *1987 – Rita Hayworth, American actress and dancer (b. 1918) * 1987 – Vitomil Zupan, Slovenian poet and playwright (b. 1914) *1988 – Willem Drees, Dutch politician and historian, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (1948–1958) (b. 1886) *1992 – Nie Rongzhen, Chinese general and politician, Mayor of Beijing (b. 1899) *1993 – William Randolph Hearst, Jr., American journalist and publisher (b. 1908) *1994 – Cihat Arman, Turkish footballer and manager (b. 1915) * 1994 – W. Graham Claytor Jr., American businessman, lieutenant, and politician, 15th United States Secretary of the Navy (b. 1914) *1995 – Christian B. Anfinsen, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1916) *1997 – Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician and author (b. 1934) * 1997 – Boris Parsadanian, Armenian-Estonian violinist and composer (b. 1925) *1998 – Marjory Stoneman Douglas, American journalist and environmentalist (b. 1890) * 1998 – Frank Sinatra, American singer and actor (b. 1915) *2000 – Keizō Obuchi, Japanese politician, 84th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1937) *2001 – Paul Bénichou, French writer, intellectual, critic, and literary historian (b. 1908) * 2001 – Gil Langley, Australian cricketer, footballer, and politician (b. 1919) *2003 – Dave DeBusschere, American basketball player and coach (b. 1940) * 2003 – Wendy Hiller, English actress (b. 1912) * 2003 – Robert Stack, American actor and producer (b. 1919) *2004 – Anna Lee, English-American actress (b. 1913) *2006 – Lew Anderson, American actor and saxophonist (b. 1922) * 2006 – Stanley Kunitz, American poet and translator (b. 1905) * 2006 – Eva Norvind, Mexican actress, director, and producer (b. 1944) *2007 – Mary Scheier, American sculptor and educator (b. 1908) * 2007 – Ülo Jõgi, Estonian historian and author (b. 1921) *2008 – Will Elder, American illustrator (b. 1921) *2010 – Frank J. Dodd, American businessman and politician, president of the New Jersey Senate (b. 1938) * 2010 – Norman Hand, American football player (b. 1972) * 2010 – Goh Keng Swee, Singaporean soldier and politician, 2nd Deputy Prime Minister of Singapore (b. 1918) *2012 – Ernst Hinterberger, Austrian author and screenwriter (b. 1931) * 2012 – Mario Trejo, Argentinian poet, playwright, and journalist (b. 1926) *2013 – Wayne Brown, American accountant and politician, 14th Mayor of Mesa (b. 1936) * 2013 – Arsen Chilingaryan, Armenian footballer and manager (b. 1962) * 2013 – Asghar Ali Engineer, Indian author and activist (b. 1939) * 2013 – Ray Guy, Canadian journalist (b. 1939) *2014 – Jeffrey Kruger, English-American businessman (b. 1931) * 2014 – Emanuel Raymond Lewis, American librarian and author (b. 1928) * 2014 – Morvin Simon, New Zealand historian, composer, and conductor (b. 1944) *2015 – B.B. King, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (b. 1925) * 2015 – Micheál O'Brien, Irish footballer and hurler (b. 1923) * 2015 – Stanton J. Peale, American astrophysicist and academic (b. 1937) * 2015 – Franz Wright, Austrian-American poet and translator (b. 1953) *2016 – Darwyn Cooke, American comic book writer and artist (b. 1962) *2017 – Powers Boothe, American actor (b. 1948) Holidays and observances * Christian feast day: ** Engelmund of Velsen ** Matthias the Apostle (Roman Catholic Church, Anglican Communion) ** Michael Garicoïts ** Mo Chutu of Lismore (Roman Catholic Church) ** Victor and Corona ** May 14 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Earliest day on which the first day of Sanja Matsuri can fall, while May 21 is the latest; celebrated on the third weekend of May. (Sensō-ji, Tokyo) * Flag Day (Paraguay) * Hastings Banda's Birthday (Malawi) * National Unification Day (Liberia) * The first day of Izumo-taisha Shrine Grand Festival. (Izumo-taisha) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:May